For The Love Of Coffee
by HomosexualGerard
Summary: -Frerard One-shot- Frank Loves going to the local coffee shop, what happens when a mysterious artist is in his special spot?


There was always something about coffee shops that instantly put Frank in a good mood. Wither it was the quiet, relaxed atmosphere or just the over powering smell of the fresh brewed coffee. He would come time and time again, sitting in the far corner near the fire place. There sat a large brown leather chair with a small end table near it. It was the perfect spot, cut off from everyone else in the shop and yet near the window to enjoy watching others hurry by.

Frank would come and spend his time there quite often. Wither he wanted to escape from his lonely apartment or just needed somewhere to relax from a long day at his shitty job. The twenty year old buried his nose into his scarf as he quickly walked down the sidewalk. Yet another crisp, cold gust of wind hit his face like opening a freezer. Autumn leaves crunched under his chuck tailors he looked up again admiring the fall scenery. Fall was always his favorite season, the cool weather, the trees turning beautiful shades of red and yellows. He turned the corner and smiled to himself under the scarf as he saw the familiar sign of his sanctuary.

Frank yanked on the cold metal door with his skeleton gloves. The warm air welcomed him with the smell of coffee and baking sweets. A grin formed on his pierced lips and he quickly walked in, removing his scarf to let it hang on his small shoulders. His eyes scanned the shop. Many young adults sat, chatting away to whatever new gossip there was or sitting quietly typing away on a research paper they probably never handed in.

The raven haired boy walked up to the counter and couldn't help but admire the dark liquid brewing in the pots.

"May I help you?" a high pitched voice said snapping Frank out of his trans. A young teenage girl matches the voice, she was his height around 5'2", her blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She was alright, that is if he checked out girls. He was gay so he really never paid attention to chicks in general.

"Can I have a large caramel swirl coffee with extra sugar and cream?" He pulled out a five and handed to her. She gave him his changed and he shoved it in the back of his black skinny jeans. His hazel eyes fallowed her as she poured the black liquid into a large mug and added the cream and sugar. She scurried back and handed it to him. Frank nodded his head and inhaled deeply taking in the coffee's rich caramel scent. Its scent him into pure bliss as he closed his eyes savoring the smell.

His chucks hurried to the back of the shop where he would be met with his familiar comfy chair, where he'd spend the next hour or so. His eyes opened to only be met with someone sitting in his chair.

Frank stopped walking and furrowed his brow at the unfamiliar sight. Someone, in his designated area; the area where he couldn't be bothered or interrupted. It appeared to be a man about his age. His knees brought up to his body so his black Chuck Taylors sat on the edge of the chair. His face hidden by a large sketch book resting against his thighs. His pencil moved quickly making short strokes then flipped over to erase. His face pulled away from the book and looked up noticing franks presence.

'He was gorgeous..' Is all that went through twenty year olds head. A mop of black hair covered his head, his black bangs hanging over his face. The black locks framed his face almost perfectly. His bangs tried hiding soft hazel eyes. They were more of a brown than a green unlike Franks. His ghost like skin looked almost like porcelain, making his thin pink lips stand out. The light from the warm fireplace's shadowed his face making him look mysterious in a way. The man looked a bit older than Frank but not that much. His eyes widened as he looked at Frank, as if he was scared or something. His lips curled down into a frown.

"I'm in your spot aren't I?" The long haired adult said in almost a whisper that he could barely hear. Frank shifted awkwardly as he took the cup away from his nose, holding onto the bottom.

"How did you know th-"

"Well I always see you come in here and you always sit back here. Not that I pay attention or anything, you just always pass by me.." he said quickly before I could even finish what I was saying. His cheeks were stained bright pink as he looked down and hugged his sketchpad to his chest with his ghostly boney fingertips. Frank bit his lips nervously; he found his shy behavior almost adorable while others would probably find it weird. The long haired man waited for Frank to say something before talking again. "I'll move." He mumbled and closed his sketchbook. Flipping through the book ,Frank's bright hazel eyes caught a glimce of some comic drawing. He recalled countless memories of running to the comic store to spend hours reading comics. Maybe he could try sparking conversation with this mysterious black haired angle. It's been a long time since he has actually sparked a friendship; or maybe more; with another person who has the same taste in music and such. Having a little company couldn't be completely bad.

"No, wait. Its fine, you can sit there. You mind if I sit here though?" Frank pointed his glove covered finger and the small, blue velvet arm chair that sat on the other side of the small end table. It wasn't nearly as comfy or as welcoming as the large leather chair but he couldn't complain. It's worth it to try and gain a friend for once.

"Oh, um sure." His pink lips slipped up into a half grin. Those lips, they looked so..soft.. Frank sat down and shifted a bit to try and get a bit more comfy. Failing miserably, he brought the pale green cup to his lips and sipped the light brown liquid. He smiled to himself as the hot liquid slid down his throat. It burned like hell but he didn't care, coffee was his drug and he was gladly addicted. His green eyes opened and glanced over to the other man who eyes quickly adverted away from the small adult. Franks eyes adverted down the mysterious man. His slim figure was covered with a pair of black skinny jeans. His long torso was kept warm by a black hoodie that was zipped down, showing off a black and white misfits t-shirt. Frank raised an eye brow and smiled.

"Misfit fan?" he asked cracking a friendly smile to try not make him seem creepy or freak the guy out. The mans eyes looked down at his shirt then back up.

"oh..Yeah. They are one of my favorite bands." He smiled a gorgeous smile and shifted in his seat to an almost feminine way. His elbow closest to the opposite chair, rested on the arm of the chair .while sticking his hip out and crossing his one leg onto of the other. He rested his sketch pad onto his lap but facing it away from Frank.

"Really? Awesome. I mean not many people have the same taste in music as me. They are all into their mainstream shit." Frank rolled his eyes in a joking matter and leaned a bit closer.

"By the way the names Gerard… you can call me Gee, if you want that is." He extended his lanky hand out to the twenty year old. His cheeks were stained a light pink as he finished his sentence. His eyes were more friendly than the once scared once that somewhat hurt Frank. Was he actually warming up to him? A man as gorgeous as that, had more in common than just a fashion sense? All Frank could think was this guy had him falling for him already. He couldn't be more perfect.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Frank." His tanner hand shook Gerard's. 'His hands are so soft..' Frank held his hand yet after shaking it. Gerard looked at him curiously as he didn't want to be rude and pull his hand from his grip. It's not that Gerard didn't mind holding hands with him either little did Frank know.

"Um can I have my hand back..?" Franks eyes went wide and he let go of his new acquaintances hand. Gerard chuckled; but to Frank it seemed more like sinister laugh than a chuckle; he reached for his cup of coffee and sipped it blissfully. "Good right?" Frank giggled at Gerard's sudden moment of happiness as he drank. "I could drink coffee all the time..It's sorta my addiction." His hand reached back and scratched the back of his neck being embarrassed of his habit. Frank could have sworn his heart fluttered at his words. Sexy, loves punk music, likes comic books and has the equal love for coffee. Why doesn't the guy us leap into Frank's arms already before he tries to kidnap him.

Gerard brought his slim knees to his chest and propped his book up. "Ya know, I can see why you like to come back here." He began to sketch short strokes with his boney fingers. "Its peaceful and you can just blend into the background. Plus, plenty of people to draw. Without seeming creepy and having them seeing you staring at them." He looked up at Frank studying his features.

"Do mind if I see some drawings?.." Frank shrugged curiously trying to look at the sketchpad from far away. His dark hazel eyes widened at Franks request. Gerard's drawings were like a journal to a teenage girl. Someplace where he can spill his thoughts, his depressions and such. His emotions could be let out with a single stroke of a pencil. His eyes flashed back down to the book then back at Frank.

"I guess..only a few pages though. " The long haired man mumbled and slowly handed it to Frank. His tan hands took the book and opened it up. "whoa.." was the only word that could escape Franks mouth as he studied the drawings.

Sketches of random people were drawn on some pages. They were so..Life-like. Almost like a picture, not a flaw in any of them. Franks fingers flipped through the pages very slowly. Each page was filled with different sketches of his emotions. Many seemed very dark; almost depressed in a way. As his hazel eyes scanned the pages he stopped at a certain page. This man that Gerard drew…was Frank. The picture matched his details perfectly down to every lose strand of hair.

Gerard sat watching Frank intensely. He never would show anyone what he drew, but Frank...was special in a weird way. Sure he hardly knew him, but he's always admired this mystery man from afar and just having a moment of his time is all Gerard had wanted. He watched as Franks small fingers flipped through the pages admiring his work. He watched as he suddenly stopped flipping through the pages and his eyes widened. Gerard sat up a little bit to se what was amazing frank so much. He stopped at the page he drew of him. That was the one page where frank was not supposed to see. He didn't want frank thinking he was some freak who sat and watched him all the time. Its not that creepy..Well it is a bit but He couldn't help himself.

"Hang on!" Gerard reached over quickly but accidently knocked over the coffee sup into Frank's lap. The younger man jumped up and dropped the sketchbook on the ground. Gerard quickly got up.

"Shit! Im sorry, hang on ill get napkins" Gerard face was bright pink from embarrassment and he headed off to the counter to get some napkins. He pulled a handful out from the napkin holder. Gerard hurried over handing some napkins to frank. "Here ill help you, I'm really sorry.." Gerard knelt down in front of him and began to pat dry the stain on Frank's thigh. He felt a blush slowly creep up on his cheeks.

"Such a fuck up." Gerard mumbled to himself, or he thought to himself. Frank gripped his hand and held it. "Gee don't worry. It's an accident, it happens. "Franks green eyes met with the darker ones.

Gerard looked unbelievably adorable with his pink stained cheeks, his big eyes widened in worry. Just the sight of him made Franks heart melt. He was never a believer in love at first sight, but in this case everything he knew was wrong. The world had a glance of hope for once. And in that simple moment he felt everything should fall in place.

Frank yanks Gerard up and bit so he was leaning against his lap. Gerard face was blank being too confused about what was happening, his cheeks pink, lips parked, he stared deeply into franks hazel eyes. It began getting more and more awkward as they sat there staring at each other. This could go amazingly well or terribly. Before Frank could even sort out the pros and cons he did what his gut told him. The two men's lips instantly connected. Franks eyes were shut tight to afraid to see the reaction of the long haired man. All he knew if that when he pulled away, only fate could decide what would happen.

Gerard's brain could process what was even happening in those 10 seconds. His eyes widened in shock. Did this tiny angle just kiss him? Franks lips were so soft. It wasn't a hard forceful kiss but a soft, loving one. Their lips departed before Gerard could even kiss him back.

Frank opened his eyes with a worried expression."I'm sorry..i man if you want to hit me or something..i really don't blame you.." Frank mumbled looking away from Gerard's eyes. He chewed on his pierced lips nervously to see what the other man would do. He watched as Gerard lifted himself off his knee. His eyes intensely watching Frank yet he still looked mysterious in which it was hard to understand exactly what he was thinking. Gerard ran a hand through his hair as if he was unsure as to what to do. He extended his lanky arm and grabbed Frank's hand. Swiftly frank was lifted out of his seat and was now face to chest with Gerard. His child like green eyes looked up to hazel. Gerard chuckled a bit at the height difference between them. Frank could giggle like a school girl at his point. His chest was lightly touching his, their hands still holding each other at their sides. All cliché in a way and yet seemed so right. The longer haired man cracked a smile, not a grin like before but a genuine smile. He slipped his hand into franks pocked and took out his phone. Frank was too nervous to even do anything at this point. He flipped it open and began tying on it. He grabbed Franks hand and put it in franks hand, folding franks fingers over it so he was holding it.

"I gotta run Frankie but I gave you my number.." He squeezed franks hand a bit tighter. "im really sorry again about sorta knocking that coffee on you..Why don't you swing by tomorrow and I can maybe get you a new one." Gerard gave him a half smile his eyes were so much brighter than when he first met him. Franks eyes looked down at his phone then up to Gerard.

"Oh..id like that. Sounds good to me." Frank could swear his heart was soaring at this point. His dark angle, asking him out on a date tomorrow? This can't be happening.

"Ill give you back your seat too." He chuckled. " I know its your favorite spot and all. I can see why." He let go of franks hand and checked his phone for the time before slipping it back in his oh-so tight jeans.

"Not its fine. I mean it's a big chair so I could share…if you want that is." His nervousness kicked back in. if he fucks this up, it would crush him. Gerard raised an eye brow and smiled. He ghosted his fingers and let them linger under franks chin. He leaned down and connected their lips for a kiss. franks hands entwined themselves in his hair, Gerard snaked his arm around franks waist and rested it there lightly. Frank pulled away looking at Gerard in amazement.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Gerard whispered before slinging his bag over his shoulder and leaving the shop.

Frank watched as Gerard swiftly walked out, his eyes sometimes glancing down to his ass.. Who can blame him though? All the shorter man wanted to do was squeal and jump around like a teenage girl. Frank flipped open his phone and scrolled down the contacts list. A cheesy smile crept its way onto his lips. 'Gee ;)'

The name Gerard had a whole new meaning to him. Gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, charming and oh so more. Just the taste of his lips, made him want to taste some more of his phantom like skin.. "Do you mind?" the twenty year old turned around to the voice, a middle aged woman glared at him holding a laptop in one hand and a coffee in another. Her voice filled with annoyance matching the expression on her face.

"Oh sorry..heh." Frank chuckled moving out of the way. She swiftly walked past him mumbling profanities under her breath. Not even that could ruin Frank's mood. He looked out the big window that faced the street. The sun was lower in the sky causing dark shadows to cover the streets from the nearby buildings. He wrapped his scarf back around his nose and mouth and headed out the door. His face was met with a cool, crisp blast of air. Frank snuggled his mouth deeper into his scarf and walked down the side walk.

As the young man walked, he turned back looking at the sign hanging down from the building. Now he had an even more of a reason to love that place.


End file.
